Some electrical devices contain amplifiers or other components that interact with electrical signals within the electrical devices. Such components may be sensitive to variances (e.g., magnitude and/or frequency variations) within the electrical signals. Such variances may also affect electrical device outputs and these output variances are typically undesirable. However, compensating for these variances without introducing other potentially undesirable qualities to the signals may be difficult.